Secret
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Yutaka has a secret to tell Minami. She's not as innocent as she looks. Thanks to Karsten69 for inspiring me to start writing again.


Secret  
by Cyberchao X

"Hey, Minami-san. I've got a secret to tell you."

"Eh? But there's no one else around, Yutaka-san."

"Just lean in. Please?" Minami did as she was told, and Yutaka whispered into her ear, " _I want you so bad._ " Minami seemed stunned, unsure of what she'd just heard, and was even more surprised to find that the real reason Yutaka had wanted the taller girl to lean down to her level was to have access to her lips. Minami wanted to protest, to ask what had come over Yutaka, but she was in love with Yutaka and could hardly believe that she was getting the opportunity to kiss her. She opened her mouth to allow Yutaka's tongue inside.

Finally, they broke the kiss. "Yutaka-chan…so bold…" Minami said with a blush.

Yutaka blushed as well. "I know… but… Minami-san is so sweet and polite that I knew I'd have to make the first move. I…I've had thoughts of us together for a while now, but recently they've grown…dirtier." By now Yutaka's face was roughly the same color as her hair. "I'm sorry if I came on too strong."

"It's…it's fine Yuta-chan. I'm just glad you let me know that you returned my feelings. And…I want to be with you, too." Her hands were starting to creep towards the bottom of Yutaka's top, and Yutaka noticed this and raised her arms, inviting Minami to remove it.

Yutaka was thinking about how romantic this was, nice and slow, not quick like her fantasies. She still felt dirty for the way she'd pleasure herself in the shower to thoughts of Minami. Minami, meanwhile, was thinking about how cute Yutaka was, and also how Hiyori could never find out about what was going on here.

Hiyori was having a nosebleed. She knew it meant that yuri was going on somewhere, but failed to guess that it was Yutaka and Minami. After all, she'd resigned herself to the fact that as obvious as it was that those two had feelings for each other, they'd never be able to confess to one another. The thought that they had, and were currently topless on Minami's bed, never occurred to her.

Minami was blushing even harder now that her own top had been removed. "What's wrong, Mina-san?"

"N-nothing… As long as Yutaka-chan is happy, nothing's wrong."

"…Is it about these? Because I don't mind at all." And then, much to Minami's surprise, her bra was off as well. "You're perfect in my eyes."

"My figure is so boyish… is that it? Is it because I'm so much like a boy, that you were able to fall in love with me, Yuta-chan?"

Yutaka shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't think it would've mattered if you were an actual boy, or if you were the most feminine girl in school with big giant…never mind; forget I mentioned that. As long as you were still the same person on the inside, the result would've been the same."

Minami was _really_ unsure how to take this. On the one hand, Yutaka had admitted that she wasn't solely attracted to girls, like Minami was, and on another, she also said that she could be attracted to a big-breasted girl as well. That was a lot to worry about. Then her thoughts went a bit hazy and she was reminded that Yutaka _wasn't_ attracted to either of those things, and that she, Minami, had won Yutaka's affections. "Yu… Yutaka…"

"Minami-chan…Oh!" Yutaka bolted up. "We, uh, we should probably lock the door."

"Y-yeah…wouldn't want Mother walking in on us doing this. Though if she found the door locked, she'd probably know what we were doing, anyway…"

"Can't be helped," Yutaka said, hopping back up onto the bed and making sure her skirt didn't follow her. Minami blushed again. "What? Too forward?"

"I, uh…"

"I'm sorry. I'm pushing too hard, letting my fantasies get the best of me." She got back down to retrieve her skirt.

"No." And Yutaka felt a pair of hands upon her underwear-clad behind. "Don't…" One of the hands moved around to her chest. "Don't stop. Yutaka-chan…I love you." Yutaka couldn't help but go pliant in Minami's arms, allowing the taller girl to carry her back to the bed. "I want you, too. All of you." Minami could hardly believe the words coming out of her own mouth. Sure, she'd _felt_ that way about Yutaka for a long time, but to actually say those words out loud? To Yutaka? Her sensibilities were rebelling against her actions, or maybe it was the other way around, as she tenderly removed Yutaka's bra.

"Minami…you're as gentle as ever. Thank you," she pulled herself up to Minami's level for another kiss. Minami's hands didn't leave Yutaka's chest. Yutaka could hardly contain herself, but for Minami's sake, she didn't try to push things any further.

* * *

"Well, you're certainly home late," Konata said.

"Minami-san and I were studying late. Iwasaki-san let me have dinner over there."

"Just 'studying'?" Konata asked.

"Ah, well, we didn't exactly get started right away, hence why it took so long…"

"Yeah, sure. Yuta-chan, you've got that glow about you…you confessed, didn't you? Did she make all your wildest dreams come true?"

"Of course not! There's no way that would happen on the first date!" Yutaka realized what she'd just said and covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Uh, that's not… What I meant was…"

Konata laughed. "Way to go, Yutaka-chan! Still, I guess it's true what they say about the quiet ones. I'd have never imagined that 'your wildest dreams' would be _that_ explicit."

"That's… that's not…"

"We're a bad influence on her, aren't we?" Souchiro asked.

"We really are," Konata agreed.

* * *

CCX: I tried really hard to stop shy of anything that would warrant an M rating. I hope I succeeded. Big thanks to Karsten69 for inspiring me to get back into writing. Coincidentally enough, this is my 69th fic to be classified under the Romance genre. (Yes, I track those things. I'm a huge statistics nerd, so anything that I can keep stats on, I will. Though I'm at least two years behind on my fanfiction traffic stats, because I'm also really lazy.)


End file.
